The truth untold
by Roxanaspn100
Summary: Todos tenemos un pasado del cual nadie sabe al respecto, pero que en algún momento sera revelado, acarreando con el todos los problemas con los cuales se han enfrentado. Sin embargo, lo ultimo que la familia Lightwood pensaba era que Alec tuviera uno de esa magnitud. Una segunda vida oculta no era lo que esperaban tampoco y un maníaco tras el poder sellado de Alec mucho menos.


Hola, les traigo un nuevo Fic no tan nuevo, es reescrito de uno que publique con anterioridad, la diferencia es que este se encuentra editado y le he agregado situaciones que anteriormente no tenía, espero les guste. 

**CABE ACLARAR QUE LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A CASSANDRA CLARE (LA MAYORIA) Y EL MUNDO EN EL QUE SE DESARROLLA ESTA HISTORIA ES CREACIÓN DE LA MISMA.**

Este fic no tiene relación alguna con el desarrollo de la historia creada por la autora y tan solo se hubica de cierta forma al finalizar los libros. espero les guste.

* * *

" _¿Donde estoy?_ " Fueron las primeras palabras coherentes que pudo pensar Alec mientras salía de su estado de obnubilación, tratar de abrir sus ojos para observar su entorno le causaba molestia, todos sus sentidos se encontraban distorsionados, podía sentir sus latidos empezar a acelerarse mientras la adrenalina recorría su cuerpo, actuando con el objetivo de agudizar sus aletargados sentidos. Dolor fue lo primero que sintió, proveniente de su cuerpo restringido, casi por instinto trato de soltarse de aquello que lo mantenía inmovilizado, pero con cada contracción de sus músculos múltiples punzadas de dolor viajaban a través de sus nervios cada una tan cerca de la otra que se sentían como una unidad. Tras otra sacudida de su cuerpo reconoció en donde se encontraba, sobre una silla llena de púas afiladas e irónicamente oxidadas que se enterraban en cada centímetro de su semidesnudo cuerpo, cada segundo que pasaban se encontraban más inmersos en su piel rasgando piel, músculo y en la peor de las heridas rozando su hueso.

El dolor en cierta manera ayudó a que recobrara su total control sobre su cuerpo, tratando de que el pánico que crecía en su interior no su juicio y su capacidad de razonar una forma de escapar. Sintió a alguien observando, pero aquello fue opacado por su instinto de huir de la situación en la que se encontraba.

-Veo que has despertado pequeño lightwood- Retumbó una voz grave y profunda en todo el lugar, tan lúgubre que causó que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Alec, deteniendolo en su misión de soltarse de sus ataduras. Con cautela dirigió su mirada hacia el origen de la voz, encontrándose con un hombre de semblante serio, de ojos negros y pelo castaño, con una barba que lo hacía parecer de unos 26 años, Alec miró detenidamente las finas facies del hombre delante de él y aceptó que si se encontraran en una situación diferente, aquel hombre sería un candidato perfecto para que Alec tratara de conquistarlo. Tenía un jean y una gabardina negra puesta, dejando su torso expuesto, en el cual se podrían notar múltiples runas que Alec en sus 15 años de vida no había visto antes. -Ahora que has terminado de observarme con tal detenimiento- Dijo el hombre un poco burlón -es hora de que nos presentemos de la forma adecuada- Alec empezó a reír por este comentario, en parte porque le causaba risa y en parte para ocultar su creciente nerviosismo.

-Normalmente me sentiría culpable por despertar solo en boxers tras pasar la noche con un hombre y no recordar su nombre- Respondió Alec con una media sonrisa en su rostro, la cual fue desapareciendo lentamente -pero tu eres la excepción y en vez de sentir culpa, estoy muy.. muy enojado- Alec sacudió sus ataduras con tal fuerza y violencia que sangre empezó a emanar en gran cantidad de sus heridas, el dolor atenuado por la adrenalina que recorría por su cuerpo debido al enojo que sentía en este momento. -Así que te lo diré ahora antes de que me enoje aún más- Alec apretaba sus dientes con tal fuerza, que el músculo de su maxilar se hizo muy prominente - Suéltame, !Ahora!- Un grito estrangulado provino de Alec, quien estaba haciendo un fallido intento de controlar su ira.

El chico enfrente de Alec bufó acercándose lentamente a él, sonrisa en su rostro, mezclados entre una de diversión y una de molestia. Cogió la barbilla de Alec cuando se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca, con tanta fuerza que aunque Alec tratara le era imposible liberarse de su agarre, tan solo pudo sostenerle la mirada, de la cual emanaba odio e ira dirigida al hombre que se atrevía a tocarlo sin su permiso. -Sabes- Se acercó al oído de Alec y susurro -No estás en posición de demandar nada pequeño Lightwood- Antes de que Alec pudiera responderle, sintió como su rostro era girado a una velocidad exorbitante, sintiendo como algo líquido empezaba a deslizarse por su mejilla hasta su cuello, seguido por un estallido de dolor en su pómulo izquierdo, sintió como su hueso cigomático se fraccionaban. El cuerpo de Alec empezó a temblar, desde la punta de su dedo pulgar del pie hasta la zona palpitante en su rostro, todo contrayéndose de forma asimétrica, semejando mioclonías que se extendían por todo su cuerpo. al girar su rostro para mirar a la persona frente a él, este retrocedió involuntariamente, sorprendido por lo que veía frente a él, las pupilas de Alec se encontraban realmente contraídas debido a el enojo que emanaba, las venas de su frente se encontraban muy marcadas, sus colmillos superiores se encontraban mordiendo su labio inferior que la sangre que emanaba de su pómulo se mezclaba con la de este.

\- !Como te atreves insignificante excusa de ser humano de poner una mano sobre mi¡ - Alec ignoró totalmente la sorpresa que alguna vez estuvo presente en el rostro de aquel hombre - ¿Crees que puedes golpearme y no recibir castigo alguno?- su rostro contrayéndose en muecas iracundas mientras continuaba -No se quien eres, no se que quieres, pero te dire esto, tu futuro, ya se como terminara - Se tomó unos segundos para respirar y decir lo siguiente - estarás tirado en el frío suelo, con mi pie encima de tu cuerpo, asesinado y desmembrado por mi-

-¿Has terminado?- Respondió, con tal calma que esto envió otra oleada de ira a través de Alec. -es este problema de ira algo característico de todos los Lightwoods o solo tuyo- preguntó con sorna, Alec se removió en su silla. -Aunque un problema de ira no seria lo unico diferente que tendrías de tus antepasados, tus antepasados Lightwoods claro está, de los otros, eres igual- Alec no entendía de qué estaba hablando. La confusión debió notarse en su rostro porque el otro continuó. -Eres mas que solo un Lightwood, o un Trueblood pequeño Lightwood- Sonrió

Alec se vio sorprendido por aquella información, "Como lo puede saber" pensó Alec mientras recuperaba su compostura, aquel comentario le cayó como un balde de agua fría, calmando un poco su ira y recuperando su raciocinio. -¿Quien eres? ¿Que sabes? y ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

El aludido sonrió - ¿Quién soy? esa es una pregunta complicada, sin embargo te diré mi nombre.. yo soy Jack Pontmercy.. un antiguo cazador de sombras- Alec miro como se levantaba la manga y mostraba una desvanecida runa, sin dejar que ninguna expresión se mostrará en su rostro ante la acción - ahora, soy más que eso, más poderoso e inteligente- Sonrió, mientras que con un chasquido hacía aparecer una silla en frente de Alec y se sentaba en ella, cruzó las piernas y siguió hablando -Se que la clave ya no habla acerca de mí o lo que hice, pero deberían, ellos hicieron esto posible- Extendió sus brazos, liberando la negra niebla que se cernía alrededor de los dos, Alec siguió el gesto de sus manos y observó aquello que se volvía visible a su alrededor, docenas y docenas de máquinas de tortura se cernían alrededor de ellos, de las pocas que pudo identificar se encontraba, el toro de falaris, la doncella de hierro, por primera vez desde que despertó Alec quedó impresionado por el otro, este secuestro no era algo al azar, había sido planeado. -No eres el primero que he traído a este lugar, pero definitivamente vas a ser el último, lo que yo se Alec, es que tienes un poder tan grande que llegara el momento en el cual con tan solo un movimiento de tu muñeca serias capaz de incinerar media población humana, podras matar a millones y millones de personas si así lo quisieras, pelear con ángeles y ganar, pero eres muy inmaduro, volátil, tan arrogante e irracional que nunca podrás explotar el potencial que tienes, no sin la correcta dirección- Alec cortó el discurso de Jack con una pequeña risa que escapó de sus labios.

-Por el ángel, gracias, eso realmente ayuda a mi ego-dijo Alec sarcástico - Entonces ¿que? vas a entrenarse, hasta el punto donde pueda matar a millones de personas con un chasquido - Alec sonrió- y esperar que me sienta en deuda contigo para así no matarte, eso es realmen- Alec fue cortado a media palabra mientras reprimía una grito que rogaba por surgir, la yugular de su cuello marcados por el esfuerzo de suprimir aquel grito, Alec bajó su mirada a su pierna, una daga se encontraba ahí, de manera horizontal atravesando de lado a lado su pierna, rompiendo músculo hueso, todo a su paso, miro a Jack, no con enojo, no con miedo, con asombro. -Realmente vas a arrepentirte de- Un golpe llegó al pómulo ya afectado de Alec, enviando olas y olas de dolor que se mezclaron con las que le llegaban a sus cerebro de su pierna, esta vez Alec no pudo reprimir el gruñido casi inaudible que escapó de sus labios.

-No me interrumpas, no me gusta cuando hacen eso, me dan a entender que no les interesa lo que estoy diciendo y eso no me hace feliz. - " _no que yo era el arrogante, bastardo_ " pensó Alec mientras miraba los nudillos de Jack " _si no los tiene magullados aunque sea de los golpes._." Alec vio porque le había dolido tanto, el maldito ex-cazador tenía un puño americano en su mano, Alec rodó sus ojos exasperado - No quiero "Entrenarte" - Una sonrisa empezaba a formarse en el rostro de Jack - quiero tu poder, esa indomable energía que está dentro tuyo -Jack empezó a deslizar la afilada punta de una daga sobre una de sus runas, creando pequeñas heridas no tan profundas - lo sacare de ti, lo usare y luego utilizare el cascarón que quedara de tu cuerpo -se encogió de hombros - es un plan bastante fácil, aunque no lo parezca no soy tan malo, tienes dos opciones, la primera- levanto su dedo índice - tú voluntariamente me das la energía, solo tienes que manifestar -Su dedo anular se une al primero- Dos, la extraigo a la fuerza- Jack se recostó en la silla, mirando a Alec.

A pesar del dolor que sentía en este momento Alec, proveniente de su pierna, rostro y todo su cuerpo que estaba en contacto con las púas de las silla, Alec pudo conservar algo de raciocinio -oh, ¿es mi turno de hablar?, lo siento, es solo que no me aventaste la pequeña pelota que te permite hablar, o una daga en este caso, no supe que podía hablar- Responde Alec con fingido arrepentimiento -soy un maldito lightwood, un cazador de sombras, más poderoso que ellos, que los subterráneos, que tu- en su voz se podía sentir un pequeño temblor que aludía a rabia contenida - y ¿tu crees que voy a ceder a tus demandas tan fácil? eres mas estúpido de lo que pensé- Alec le sonrió -no me hagas esperar, no miento cuando digo que quiero saber que sentían en la edad media mientras los torturaban, no todos los días tengo la oportunidad de experimentar ese tipo de cosas-

Una sonora risa se propagó por todo el almacén donde se encontraban, generando un ambiente macabro -No estaba esperando que lo pusieras fácil Lightwood, honestamente estaría decepcionado si lo hicieras - Alec rodó los ojos y empezó a ignorar lo que Jack decía, las personas que hablan sin parar le generaban molestia, prefería más a aquellos que se andaban sin rodeos, una de las razones por la que estuvo de acuerdo con empezar una amistad con Andrea…

 _Un joven Alec de 10 años se encontraba a media noche caminando a las afueras de New York con sus amigos Gabriel y Mike, estaban cazando algunos demonios Shax hasta que tuvieron que abandonar su misión por la presencia de cazadores que se encontraban acercándose, se había convertido en un hábito para este trío, salir en la noche en busca de algún demonio que matar, en algunas ocasiones Alec traía información del instituto y en otras simplemente los rastreaban, cazarlos no era tarea fácil sin el entrenamiento adecuado, gracias a la energía que se almacenaba en el interior de Alec en más de una ocasión evadieron la muerte. Sin embargo esas experiencias cercanas a la muerte los ha convertido en un trío de cazadores más avanzados y fuertes que la mayoría de cazadores de su edad o mayor. Aun así niños de 10 años, dos de ellos sin registro de su existencia en la base de datos de la clave, cazando demonios de forma no autorizada generaría muchas preguntas y Alec no se encontraba en una situación donde pudiera dejar que algo relevante a él o su condición fuera revelada, él sabía que le hacían a aquello que no entendían, por eso siempre que sentían la presencia de un cazador acercándose dejaban el lugar. De todas formas salir a cazar lo calmaba de cierta forma, tras una hora de hacerlo su cuerpo empezaba a calmarse y el modo de batalla que entraba cuando se encontraba en el instituto era atenuado, una vez trato no hacerlo y calmarse por su propia cuenta, no funcionó, sus sentidos se agudizaron podía escuchar, sentir y ver a todos en el instituto, incluso si se encerraba en su habitación, en cierta manera se sentía como si su filtro talámico dejará de funcionar y su cerebro recibe mucha información, más de la que podía soportar, ese estrés generado lo llevó a descontrolarse, su poder estuvo fuera de control y para evitar crear caos en el instituto o incluso destruirlo huyó, corrió rápido hasta que no supo donde estaba. Volviendo al tema, los muchachos volvía de la caza y se cruzaron con una chica, mas o menos de su misma edad, de ojos azules y pelo rubio, tenía colmillos que se vuelven notorios cuando sonreía, "probablemente una niña lobo" pensó Alec, la susodicha se paró frente a ellos y los miró detenidamente a cada uno, fijó su mirada en Alec y dijo -quiero ser tu novia, bésame- Alec se le quedó mirando, le sonrió por la sinceridad de la niña y le respondió -lo siento, no me gustan las niñas, no lo divulgues- 5 años después son buenos amigos y a Alec le siguen sin gustar las chicas._

Un ruido de metal golpeando el sueño trajo a Alec de vuelta del interior de su mente, miró el lugar de donde provino el sonido y lo miró con confusión, en el suelo se encontraba una estructura metálica con aros y un sistema de tuercas y tornillos, no podía pensar de una forma en la cual eso podría ser un aparato de tortura, por suerte Jack estaba dispuesto a explicarle.

-Verás, este artefacto, es llamado la hija del carroñero fue utilizada sobre todo durante el reinado de Elizabeth I de Inglaterra para torturar a los protestantes, no eres un protestante pero la usare en ti, -explicó mientras con magia soltaba las ataduras de Alec para reemplazarla rápidamente con la hija del carroñero-

-Tengo una pregunta antes de que empiece este curioso encuentro- Alec solo quería ganar tiempo mientras preparaba su cuerpo para recibir daño- ¿Como es que un cazador de sombras termina siendo eso? tu sabes, tan corrompido y alejado de su raza. Se que un cazador puede ser malvado.. Valentine es prueba de ello, pero aun así era un cazador de sombras, tu por el otro lado, has perdido todo rastro de lo que alguna vez fuiste, le fallaste a tu raza- Jack miró a Alec con diversión más que ofendido.

\- Tu no sabes nada niño, solo tienes 15 años, no conces el mundo aun, si quieres saber como termine así te lo diré, tuve una visión de un nuevo mundo y fui por ella, la clave toma decisiones que lastima a diversas personas de múltiples formas, pero si la ideología que lo fomenta apoya a la clave de cualquier forma ellos la siguen, yo pense diferente, quería que me beneficiaba a mi, no a ella, tu dices que yo les falle, pero ellos lo hicieron primero, mi sangre de angel les pareció importarles poco cuando me exiliaron- la ira empezaba a ser visible en el rostro de Jack. -Yo fue desterrado y succionaron todo poder rúnico de mí, solo me dejaron las marcas como recordatorio-  
-¿recordatorio de que?- Alec se calmó un poco, empezaba a ser consciente de la sangre que había perdido por tantos orificios en su cuerpo.  
-de que soy una vergüenza para la raza, te lo contare, soy un repudiado, bueno, no me quejo me lo gane, no se puede ir por ahí descuartizando a submundos, uno que otro cazador por el simple hecho de querer un poco de poder- Suspiro -no digo que no mereciera el castigo que me impartieron, solo digo que ellos me fallaron- su rostro se tiño brevemente con tristeza que fue reemplazada rápidamente por una sonrisa -entonces… ya terminaste de preparar tu cuerpo¿?-

Alec sonrió -empieza, no quiero que con tanta charla empiece a desarrollar un síndrome de estocolmo-

-Vaya, vaya, lo siento pequeño Lightwood, pero no eres mi tipo, lo que va ocurrir a continuación es que voy ejercer presión suficiente como para ir quebrando todos los huesos del cuerpo- Antes de que Alec pudiera responder sintió como empezaba a ser aplastado con fuerza, la presión en su pecho aumento, dificultando le respirar. Lentamente sintió como sus costillas se iban lacerando hasta romperse, su esternón era dislocado y su columna vertebral tomaba una forma anormal, el dolor inundó en su totalidad a Alec, haciéndole difícil pensar, todo ese dolor saturo su mente, llegando al punto en el que no podía percibir su cuerpo como algo tangible, la delgada línea de las partes sanas y las dañadas se hacía más borrosa, por primera vez desde que despertó en aquel almacén Alec sintió verdadero miedo.

Sus crecientes gritos de dolor se veían ahogados por la falta de aire, esa momentánea hipoxia hizo que Alec irónicamente recobrara algo de su cordura, cerró los ojos con fuerza, tal vez él no tenía total control de la situación, pero sí sobre su cuerpo suprimió su miedo. Se concentró en cada fibra de sus cuerpo, nervio, músculo, en todo; siguiendo cada una de ellas desde su lugar de origen hasta el destino, generando un sondeo del daño que estaba recibiendo su cuerpo y estaba incrementando rápidamente, lo más afectado eran sus pulmones, las costillas rotas estaban haciendo presión sobre ellos con el objetivo de penetrarlos.

Alec se internó en su mente conocía cada rincón de ella y se acercó a esa pequeña parte que se encarga de suprimir su poder, dejar liberar una pequeña cantidad e hizo que viajara a sus pulmones rodeandolos y desviando la presión que se ejercía sobre ellos, jadeo cuando el oxígeno pudo llegar a él, dejó que la energía se quedará rodeando y protegiendo sus pulmones e hizo lo mismo con sus otros órganos vitales, sobrevivir era su prioridad.

-Si quieres que el dolor pare solo tienes que sacar tu energía al exterior- Le recordó Jack mientras disfrutaba de como se contorsionaba dolorosamente.

Alec abrió los ojos, mirándolo de forma petulante - ¿y recortar nuestro poco tiempo juntos? no gracias- Hizo el intento de una sonrisa que terminó en una mueca de dolor.

-JaJaJa vamos a tener tanta diversión juntos Lightwood- Sus ojos brillaban de cierta forma inquietante.

12 horas habían pasado y Alec estaba exhausto, tanto por la demanda física y mental que la tortura causa, como por su intento de proteger las zonas vitales de su cuerpo con su energía al mismo tiempo que evitaba que saliera y Jack la tomara, aun no sabia como planeaba hacerlo, pero no quería arriesgarse. Alec solo sabía que debía resistir, sin importar qué, porque en el momento que ceda ante él estaría firmando la sentencia de muerte de millones de personas, porque había descubierto que Jack no solo buscaba poder, en la forma que se expresaba también se escuchaba venganza.

Jack arrastraba de un brazo a Alec en dirección de otra máquina de tortura, ya no había necesidad de ataduras, el cuerpo de Alec parecía sin vida, sus movimientos voluntarios eran nulos, ya fuera por sus huesos rotos o por la decisión que Alec tomo de anular momentáneamente las motoneuronas y neuronas sensitivas que transmiten cualquier sensación de dolor.

-Tu tienes el poder para detener esto Alec, solo dame lo que quiero- presiona Jack, al no recibir una respuesta prosigue a meter a Alec en la dama de hierro, cuando la puerta del almacén se abre de golpe y por esta entra Gabriel, un muchacho de pelo castaño oscuro, piel morena y ojos de color miel, vestía un traje de caza, junto a él se encontraba Andrea, quien portaba ahora un color rubio platino en el pelo y con ellos también llegó Mike, un chico de la misma altura de Alec, de ojos claros y cabello castaño claro. Los tres portaban sus armas de combate, dabas, espadas y su carcaj.

Al verlos llegar Alec empezó a reconectar todo su cuerpo, levantándose torpemente y con dificultad de donde lo había dejado Jack, resbalando con la sangre que salía de él. invocó su poder, usándolo para cauterizar aquellas heridas que sangraban, posteriormente llevo aquella energía hacía su mano derecha, la cerró en un puño, se levantó rápidamente y en menos de un segundo se encontraba a escasos centímetros de Jack, con un veloz movimiento golpeo la boca del estómago de Jack, maximizando el impacto gracias a la energía que almaceno en su brazo.

Jack salió volando varios metros, cayendo sobre diversas máquinas.

-Por el ángel, eso se sintió también- Dijo Alec quien se apoyó sobre Mike que en transcurso de esos segundos se había aproximado a Alec, revisando sus heridas - estaré bien Mike, estoy trabajando en eso- Sonrió, Alec no mentía, cada célula de su cuerpo estaba aprovechando al máximo esa energía extra que le era suministrada para reparar cualquier daño existente en su cuerpo.

Los chicos lo miraron, y una tristeza y rabia surgió en su mirada, en especial en la de Mike -se que lo haras, pero eso no significa que deje de preocuparme- Dijo Mike con sorna para disimular su enojo. – te estábamos buscando, no pensarías que pasaría mi cumpleaños sin ti- le dijo a Alec con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras caminaba por medio del almacén fingiendo hacer caso omiso a todas aquellas máquinas que estaban manchadas con sangre de Alec, - te traje tu arco y tu carcaj- se los extendió a Alec.

Jack lo miró y se indignó –yo estoy aquí sabes niño- dijo mientras se levantaba y limpiaba la sangre que escupió de sus labios.

-oh no hemos olvidado tu presencia bastardo- dijo Mike, se inclinó hacia Alec.

-¿porque no te defendiste?-

-es lo que él quería, no lo iba a complacer- respondió Alec sentándose en el suelo

Mike, se rió – mi querido Alexander entraste en la adolescencia, he estado esperando eso por mucho tiempo– dijo con sorna.

Alec rodó los ojos. -estaba curioso por las máquinas, eso fue todo- trato de defenderse.

-¿Que quieres hacer ahora Alec?- preguntó Gabriel mirando con cautela a Jack.

Alec se aclaró la garganta, y se irguio – sé que solo asesinamos demonios, él es un ex cazador de sombras, el cual a hecho ya mucho daño, desde lastimar subterráneos hasta a su propia raza, ha sido exiliado. no puede seguir vivo, inocentes vidas dependen de ello - y tan pronto como dijo lo último, el trío se lanzó en contra de Jack, Alec se quedó atrás mientras recuperaba su fuerza, confiaba en que los chicos pudieran mantenerse con vida hasta que él pudiera entrar en acción. Lo que el grupo no contaba era que Jack dominaba la magia negra y después de jugar un rato con los nuevos integrantes, se cansó.

-Por favor niños, que ustedes decidan enfrentarme es una falta de respeto, por no decir imprudencia- Dijo Jack, humo negro fue tomando forma alrededor de los muchachos, alrededor de Alec para inmovilizarlo y el otro con el cual hacía que Andrea, Gabriel y Mike se retorciera de dolor, Alec gritó para que los soltara, le dijo que su situación era con el no con ellos, que los dejara libre, pero Jack al ver la desesperación en el rostro de Alec lo ignoró y siguió torturándolos con su hechizo, cortandoles la respiración entre sacudidas de dolor, cuando empezaron a escupir sangre por la boca, Alec entró en otro nivel de pánico, aunque él quería a su hermana Isabel y a su hermano Jace, era con estos chicos con los que más tiempo paso, los conocía desde que tenía 5 años y se escapaba de casa, daría su vida por su familia y ellos eran su familia también, así que cuando los vio con sangre resbalando por sus labios, aunque sabía que no estaba en una condición idónea para utilizar su poder en gran medida, no importaba si este le succionaba su vida con tal de ayudar ayudar a sus amigos, así que lo manifestó.

Alec sintió como sus venas se llenaban de energía y su cuerpo empezaba a brillar, aunque no los pudiera ver, sabía que sus ojos habían tomado un color tan puro y poco común como lo es la plata, se movió a una velocidad que ningún cazador de sombras había visto o sido capaz de hacer antes, rompiendo el conjuro de Jack sobre él se acercó a gran velocidad a donde se encontraba, enviando ráfagas de golpes que acertaron en el cuerpo de Jack, no tomó mucho tiempo para fuera Jack quien se encontraba escupiendo sangre.

Por supuesto él aludido no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, así que usó todo su poder para neutralizar a Alec, el efecto no fue el deseado, todo lo contrario Alec se enfureció aún más porque aquel vil monstruo que tenía su ego demasiado alto, y cegado por la arrogancia se había atrevido a tocarlo a él y a sus amigos, los había lastimado y esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso, la poca conciencia y control que Alec tenía sobre su cuerpo desapareció, lo último que recuerda es a Mike gritando su nombre, después todo fue blanco.

Alec sentía su cuerpo adormecido, sus ojos apenas enfocaba su alrededor, lo primero que notó fue el frío suelo en sus rodillas, miró a su alrededor y solo pudo observar destrucción, no había árboles, pasto, nada, tan solo cenizas después de un incendio, a lo lejos visualizo el cuerpo muerto y ensangrentado de Jack,estaba irreconocible. Vio a sus amigos, Andrea y Gabriel mirándolo con lágrimas en su rostro, confundido trato de buscar alguna respuesta en ellos, hasta que escuchó una voz susurrando sobre en su oreja, la voz era cálida, suave, agonizante, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que la una presión sobre su pecho y hombro izquierdo no era una alucinación a causa de los acontecimientos, sino por una persona poniendo todo su peso sobre él. sintió el rose de una mano sobre su espalda que en vano trataba de sostenerse, su cuerpo se sentía húmedo y caliente, bajo su vista y vio de qué se trataba, era sangre, pero no era suya, un nudo se formo en su garganta, su corazón empezó a palpitar más rápido, fue entonces cuando entendió las lágrimas de Gabriel y Andrea, no lloraban por él sino por el moribundo cuerpo que se encontraba junto a él.

-¿Mike?- preguntó Alec con miedo de la respuesta, esperaba que fuera un no, que fuera un demonio que se lo estaba comiendo vivo, a que fuera Mike.

Mike soltó un bufido – el mismo-

-¿estás bien verdad, solo estas algo cansado, te pondrás bien? me asegurare de que sanes- Dijo Alec con su voz quebrándose por el nudo en la garganta, su respiración aumento de ritmo, muy contraria a la de su amigo.

-¿Alec te acuerdas de cuando leíamos a Alejandro magno?- pregunto, no quería que sus últimos momentos fueran con un Alec preocupado. Sus ojos escocían, lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

Alec trato de calmarse, lágrimas se deslizándose por su rostro – sí, siempre que hablábamos de eso, tú decías que me parecía a Alejandro por la intrepidez y no solo por el nombre-

Mike rió suave en su oído –sí, y yo soy hefestión, el hermano de otra madre de Alejandro, él que siempre apoyaba sus decisiones y trataba de protegerlo-

-Aún tenemos muchas cosas que hacer Mike- la voz de Alec sonaba tan frágil -existen sociedades que aún no conquistamos, lugares que visitar, personas de las cuales despedirte-

Mike levantó su mano y acarició la parte trasera de la cabeza de Alec -La única persona de la que quiero despedirlos está aquí, no hay otro lugar en el cual preferiría estar, tu venciendo a la muerte es la única conquista que quiero-

Gabriel y Andrea que escuchaban la conversación aun a una gran distancia no pudieron pensar otra cosa más que en la imagen y en su similitud con la historia de Alejandro.

Alejandro en los últimos momentos de Hefestion, le habla de las cosas que podrán hacer y cumplir cuando este último se mejore, mientras hefestion agoniza, Hefestion clama un amor más allá de lo fraternal a Alejandro y muere, Alejandro al ver la muerte de su hermano se acerca a él, lo abraza y cae en la locura, por la pérdida de su leal amigo, hermano, compañero, súbdito, soldado.

Alec empieza a temblar al sentir que la presión en su espalda cesa, dando señal de su muerte. El cuerpo sin vida de Mike se desliza de los brazos de Alec para caer al hueco que hay a su alrededor, anonadado no puede pensar en com formular alguna palabra, trata de llamarlo pero nada sale, silencio es todo lo que hay.

Alec trata de detenerlo pero es completamente inútil, ya que un dolor en su abdomen le impide inclinarse lo suficiente, su curiosidad le gana y baja la vista a su abdomen, entonces todo cobra sentido, el cuerpo muerto ensangrentado de una manera sanguinaria de Jack en el piso, las lágrimas de sus amigos, el cuerpo de Mike, el hueco alrededor de él y las palabras que resonaban en su cabeza de Jack en tono burlón " _tu podrías matar a millones de personas si así lo quisieras"_ y lo entendió todo por su cólera, por su arrogancia, su orgullo, …su debilidad… sus amigos pagaron las consecuencias, y en su ayuda trataron de salvarlo, pero a qué costo, la vida de Mike, por la suya, era algo que Alec no podía asimilar, pero lo que más le dolía era que él era el responsable de la muerte de Mike, su poder, aquel poder que considero celestial, y que le ayudaría a pelear y cumplir sus metas era ahora la causa de su mayor dolor. Tratando de evitar que Jack tuviera poder para asesinar a personas inocentes cometió el mayor error de su vida, rompió su promesa de proteger a los que más amaba. él criticó a Jack por ser un asesino, pero él era uno también.

Ese día Alec no llego al instituto, la realidad de lo que habia hecho era mas de lo que podía manejar, la ausencia de Mike, él conocimiento de haberle fallado a su padre en proteger al hijo de su ex-parabatai, el remordimiento de saber que pudo haber evitado todo, si tan solo hubiera sido menos arrogante y más fuerte de seguro la historia hubiera sido diferente. Lo único que lo consolaba era que su poder había sido sellado y no lo volvería a usar en mucho tiempo.

Alec no había olvidado aquellas 24 horas que marcaron su vida, lo llevaría siempre en su mente y corazón, como la marca que se encuentra en su abdomen, no la ves pero sabes que está ahí, no había olvidado, pero ya no lloraba, esas lágrimas enclaustradas un frasco en el segundo en el que llegó a su casa, su vida secreta, ya no existiría, así como nunca existió a los ojos de su familia de sangre, la existencia de su familia de lazos espirituales solo se quedaría para él en su mente, en su corazón, en su alma y así se quedó. No lloro en su habitación, pensó que con lo que lloro con sus amigos Gabriel y Andrea sería suficiente, pero hay, sentado en su mesa usual de takis, sábado por la noche 8:42 p.m. En el quinto aniversario de la muerte de Mike, sentado en la mesa junto con su hermana, su parabatai, Magnus, su novio por el que fue al mismísimo infierno a traerlo de vuelta este trió por el que daría la vida, más sus otros dos amigos Simon y Clary, todos sentados en la mesa un minuto atrás riendo juntos. Alec ahora sentía la mirada interrogativa de sus amigos, quien no la tendría, hace un minuto vio entrar a su pasado por la puerta de Taki's, hace un minuto desde que lo vio entrar desde su puesto directamente frente a la puerta, hace un minuto que sus ojos se encontraron, hace un minuto que se encuentra estático. Hace un minuto que su cuerpo dejó de funcionar dejando que solo sus lagrimales sirvan, hace un minuto el frasco con sus 24 horas de sufrimiento sellados han sido liberados, hace un minuto que vio sus 24 horas de sufrimiento en 1 minuto, aquellos 5 años tratando de ser un buen soldado, un buen hermano escondiendo sus sentimientos se esfumaron. hace un minuto hay manantiales surcando desde sus ojos, hace un minuto empezó a llorar lo que no había llorado, hace 1 minuto se dio cuenta que 1-2 horas llorando no era suficiente para calmar el dolor de su gran perdida, ni para calmar su culpa, para curar su dolor y su alma sangrante.

* * *

 _Este fue el Fic de hoy, estaré publicando pronto, por favor si tienen alguna pregunta, queja o reclamo pueden dejarlo en los comentarios y con mucho gusto responderé a ellos. si desean dejar alguna sugerencia de lo que les gustaría ver en esta historia lo tendré en cuenta._

_hasta la próxima._


End file.
